Illusionniste en 7 étapes
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Fran, nouvel illusionniste de la Varia se retrouve avec Rokudo Mukuro pour maitre. Comment c'est passé l'apprentissage de Fran, la personne la plus blasé du monde de la Mafia ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi et heureusement pour les persos. Ils sont tous à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic, qui est venu d'une question tout simple: comment c'est passé l'apprentissage de Fran avec Mukuro ? J'ai donc essayé d'imaginer ça dans cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Fran se rendit chez la personne qui allait lui apprendre le boulot d'illusionniste pour la Varia à partir de maintenant. Le gardien de la brume faisait partit de l'escouade d'assassin depuis la mort de Mammon mais étant encore jeune, il était à « l'essaie ». Xanxus l'avait donc confié au seul illusionniste qu'il connaissait c'est à dire Rokudo Mukuro. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui allez se dérouler sa première leçon. Le garçon aux cheveux vert retrouva Mukuro dans un gymnase qui appartenait aux Vongolas. Ce dernier l'attendait et semblait tenir un cahier entre ses mains.<p>

_Kufufufu, tu dois être Fran. Bien à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon apprenti. Je vais faire de toi un illusionniste accomplie en sept leçons.

_ Seulement sept ? Ça doit pas être dur alors. Dit Fran d'une voix blasé.

_Il y a sept étapes mais selon ton niveaux cela peut prendre longtemps. Répondit son maitre avec son petit sourire habituel.

_Ça fait deux semaines que Bel-sempai essaye de me tuer, ça peut pas être plus dur que de lui survivre. Lança mine de rien le garçon au chapeau grenouille. C'est vrai, depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir de la Varia, le gardien de la tempête semblait vouloir le tuer à chaque occasions qui se présentaient.

Mukuro retînt un soupire: Xanxus lui avait bien dit que ce garçon mettait les nerfs des autres à rude épreuve et il commençait à les comprendre.

_Bon, à la fin de ton apprentissage, je déterminerais si tu es un illusionniste respectable et qui ne se feras pas tuer à la première mission.

_En faite, vous êtes comme un maitre d'école. Constata Fran.

_ Kufufufu en effet. Sois sage ou tu auras des heures de colles. Répondit ironiquement Mukuro. Bon alors, nous allons commencer la première leçon qui est la base : les illusions.

Le cour commença: le gardien Vongola demanda d'abord à son disciple de faire des illusions pour en tester le réalisme et la solidité de celle ci. Les résultats étaient plus tôt bon. Ensuite il lui fit un rapide court théorique sur l'utilité des illusions dans les combats et pour se sauver des situations périlleuses.

_ Comme quand je mange la dernière boîte de céréales du Boss ?

_Si tu veux... Bon allez fait moi apparaître la réplique d'une personne.

Fran se concentra quelque instant avant de créer une réplique de Beplegor. Le gardien Vongola se dit que l'illusion était réussis si on oubliait le tee-shirt avec marqué: « Je suis un prince déchut ». Pas sur que le vrai apprécie mais bon..

_Testons sa solidité.

Mukuro utilisa ses pouvoirs pour essayer de briser l'illusion de Fran. Celle ci vacilla un peu et eut l'air de s'estomper un peu avant de parfaitement se remettre en place. L'illusionniste sourit, même si il était agaçant, son discipline avait l'air d'avoir un certain talent.

_Bien. Comment tu as découvert ton don pour les illusions ?

C'est vrai, il fallait être capable de maitriser des flammes de la brume. N'est pas illusionniste qui veut dans le monde de la Mafia.

_J'étais en cour et comme je ne voulais pas que le prof m'interroge, j'ai voulus trés fort qu'un dragon surgisse en classe et ça a marché. Répondit Fran avec sa voix trainante en haussant les épaules. Par contre sa prof d'anglais était tombé dans les pommes...

_Je vois...Bon je crois que tu maitrises niveaux illusions. On vas faire ça pendant cinq séances et après on commencera chaque cours par une illusion. Des questions ?

_Vous n'avez pas autre choses à faire de vos mercredis après midi, Maitre ?

_Si mais Xanxus et Tsunayoshi-kun m'ont obligé.

Mukuro avait en effet était forcé par les deux boss d'entrainer ce gamin. Maintenant, tous ses après midi étaient foutus et il ne pouvait pas allez embêter Hibari. Pour passer ses nerfs, il mit un coup de trident dans le chapeaux grenouille de Fran, excédé par les questions de son disciple.

_Aie ça fait mal Maitre.

_Tans mieux, bon tu peux partir. A mercredi prochain et ne soit pas en retard.

Mukuro regarda son disciple partir mais se demanda pourquoi Fran n'avait pas eut l'air d'avoir mal. Il avait quand même enfoncé son trident dans sa tête. Ce chapeau n'était pas si rembourré, si ?

Une fois dehors, l'apprenti illusionniste enleva son chapeau grenouille et en sortit un gros oreiller qui était percé de trois trous. Il regarda l'objet vaguement ennuyé.

_Entre lui est Bel-sempai, je sens que je vais passer mon temps à piquer des oreillers pour me protéger. Constata Fran en remettant sa « protection » dans le chapeau.

**Note du cour**: 17/20

**Commentaire du Maitre**: Élève ayant des capacitées mais un comportement exaspérant. Cependant je pense qu'il maitrisera rapidement les étapes pour devenir un illusionniste potable. Par contre, il faut que je trouve pourquoi il n'a pas eut mal. C'est impossible qu'il n'ai rien sentit. En plus, il n'y avait même pas eut de sang sur son arme. Cette grenouille à un côté flippante quand j'y repense.

**Commentaire de l'élève**: J'ai un maitre qui à une coiffure d'ananas, c'est aussi ridicule que le rire de Bel-sempai. Quoi que le rire du maitre n'est pas mieux. Le cour était sympa et apparement j'ai un bon niveaux. Mais j'ai loupé les dessins animés de l'après midi. Y avait un épisode spéciale en plus. Je ne dois pas oublier de mettre un oreiller à chaque cour. Le maître a l'air d'aimer mettre des coups de trident quand il est énervé.

* * *

><p>Vola merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que je vous reverrez au prochain chapitre ! See you again.<p> 


	2. Illusionniste: leçon 2

**Disclaimer**: Encore et toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: D'abords merci à **Eric-Clutter** et **Akatsuki Akisa** pour leurs reviews ^^. voilà le nouveaux chapitre sur l'entrainement de notre chère grenouille.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Fran arriva devant le gymnase pour son entrainement et se demanda si il ne c'était pas trompé d'endroit quand il poussa la porte d'entrée:<p>

_Kufufu no fuuuu !

Son maître était dos à lui et il chantait quelque chose de bizarre en se dandinant d'une manière qu'il trouvait ridicule.

_Mon maitre est un ananas qui danse.

Cette phrase dit d'une voix trainante fit retourner brutalement Mukuro qui se coupa en plein « fuuuu ! ». Là il était grillé, c'est sur. La gardien Vongola essaya de reprendre contenance:

_Oya oya Fran, tu es déjà là ? On vas pouvoir commencer tout de suite.

_Maitre vous...

Mais le garçons aux cheveux vert se prit un coup de trident dans son chapeau grenouille.

_Aucun commentaire. Bien je vais t'expliquer la leçon du jour. Un illusionniste bien qu'il fait en sorte de ne pas se battre directement et privilégie les illusions doit quand même savoir ce battre un minimum au cas où son pouvoir de la brume serait brouillé à cause d'une barrière.

Fran hocha la tête mais n'était pas franchement ravis. Qui dit se battre dit effort physique et il trouvait ça ennuyant et fatiguant. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il tentait de sécher les entrainements matinaux de la Varia ? Il avait même déjà essayé de se faire dispenser par Lussuria.

_Bien, sors ton arme. Nous allons commencer. Dit Mukuro en faisant apparaître son trident.

_Mais maitre j'ai pas d'arme moi. Répondit le membre de la Varia en montrant ses mains.

_ Comment ça ? Tu n'as rien du tout ?

_Je pense pas que le chapeaux que me force à mettre Bel-sampei puisse me servir d'arme.

Mukuro soupira: comment allez-t-il faire avec un élève qui montrait autant de mauvaise volonté ?

_Essaye de te trouvez une arme. Pourquoi pas un sabre ?

_Trop typiquement japonais.

_Des couteaux ?

_Bel-sempai me tuerait pour l'avoir plagié. Répondit Fran en s'asseyant par terre.

_ De la dynamite ?

_J'ai pas envie que ça m' explose à la figure.

Mukuro se mit à réfléchir pour trouver une arme à son cher disciple.

_ Un pistolet ?

_ Je suis contre les armes à feux.

_Un trident ? Ma petite Chrome en utilise un aussi, c'est pratique comme arme.

_Non j'ai pas envie de vous ressembler maître.

Le gardien Vongola se sentit légèrement blessé dans son orgueil: comment ça il ne voulait pas lui ressembler ? Stupide discipline. Il allez en faire des cuisses de grenouille un de ces jours. Mais Fran enfonça le clou comme il savait si bien le faire:

_En plus, j'aurais l'impression de me battre avec une fourchette géante.

Peut-être qu'il allait en faire des cuisses de grenouilles maintenant finalement...

_Mukuro-san !

Les deux illusionnistes se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était Ken qui tenait le cahier d'évaluation de Fran dans ses mains.

_Mukuro-san vous l'avez oublié à Kokuyo Land.

_Merci Ken.

Le blond sauta dans tous les sens comme à chaque fois que son chef le remerciait et Mukuro le regarda faire, habitué et amusé.

_Ken-san ressemble à un chien qui remue le queue.

Le dénommé « chien » se retourna brutalement vers la grenouille. Il attrapa Fran par le col et lui lança d'une voix menaçante:

_T'as dit quelque chose gamin ?

Le prisonnier se dit que cela allez tourner mal pour son disciple mais en même temps vu son attitude, c'était sur que Fran se prenne des baffes un jour ou un autre.

_Que maintenant vous ressembler à un chien en colère.

Mukuro se dit que son discipline n'avait aucun instinct de survie surtout que le blond leva son poing pour frapper le garçons aux cheveux vert.

_Oya oya atte...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le membre de la Varia stoppa le poing de Ken et le fit basculer par dessus son épaule dans une parfaite prise d'art martiaux qui expédia le membre de Kokuyo à trois mètres. Ce dernier grommela un peu sonné et de mauvaise humeur. Le regard toujours aussi inexpressif de Fran accueilli celui surpris de Mukuro:

_J'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas me battre, maitre.

**Note du cour:** 15/20

**Commentaire du maitre:**

Kufufufu je n'aurais jamais crus que Fran soit capable d'expédier Ken au tapis. Ce disciple malgré son attitude agaçante et son air-je-m'en-foutiste à des ressources cachées. Par contre je lui ferais payer à la prochaine séance de combat le fait qu'il est appelé mon trident, une « fourchette géante. ». D'ailleurs c'est un peu pour ça que je ne lui ai mis que 15...Et parce qu'il ma vu entrain de chanter cette chanson ridicule qui risque de pourrir ma réputation.

**Commentaire de l'élève :**

On va faire des séances de combats...J'ai pas envie, c'est fatiguant. En plus je crois que j'ai vexé mon maitre. Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble à une fourchette géante, c'est pas ma faute, je fais que dire la vérité. Je vais devoir me battre, au moins ma ceinture noir de karaté,de judo et mes deux années de kung-fu vont me servir à quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés et font toujours plaisir ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir à la leçon suivante. See you again !<p> 


	3. Illusionniste: leçon 3

**Disclaimer**: Encore et toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ^^. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec la personnalité de Fran mais je fais de mon mieux. ^^ voilà le nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Fran pénétra discrètement dans le manoir de la Varia par la porte de derrière pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Son maître lui avait demandé de dérober le diadème de Belphegor. La leçon du jour ? Un bon illusionniste doit pourvoir dérober des objets bien gardés en faisant diversion avec une illusion. Quel objet mieux garder que le diadème de son sampei ? A part peut-être les photos de Tsuna en maillot de bain que possédait Hibari... Bref, le garçon aux cheveux vert savait que Bel se trouvait dans la salle de bain puisqu'il avait entendu Squalo gueulait que le prince allait encore avoir toute l'eau chaude. Bel lui répondit que de toute façon pour un prince de son rang, l'eau chaude lui revenait de droit.<p>

Le jeune illusionniste ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Bel passait toujours deux heures dans la douche et il ne pouvait pas attendre tout ce temps. Sinon il allait encore rater les dessins animés. Comment allez-t-il faire ? Le garçon au chapeau grenouille se mit à réfléchir. Que lui avait dit son maitre déjà ? Ah oui une diversion...

De son coté le prince savourait l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles et apaisant l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était depuis quelques jours. C'était la faute à cette fichus grenouille. Depuis que son kohai était là, il était constamment sur les nerfs. Mais Bel préféra ne pas penser à lui et attrapa son gel douche aux agrumes. Le gardien de la tempête se savonna tout le corps et fût rapidement couvert de mousse. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, franchement c'était le bonheur mais après tout c'était normal puisqu'il était un prince.

_Aaaahhh !

C'était quoi ce hurlement ? On aurait dit la voix de Lussuria. Xanxus était encore en colère et avait passé ses nerfs sur le gardien du soleil ? Bof ce n'était pas son problème.

_VOIII ! Putain vite ! Mais bougez-vous au lieu de regarder !

Tien maintenant c'était Squalo. Le blond commença à se savonner les cheveux. Toute façon il ne bougerait pas, il était trop bien.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe déchet ?

Voilà le boss, donc ce n'était pas lui la cause du hurlement de Lussuria. Mais c'est vrai que le requin avait l'air de gueuler sur les serviteurs sans raisons valable. Ba après tout ils étaient tous tarés dans cette escouade d'assassin. Il augmenta la température de l'eau.

_Vooii ! Y a la chambre de Bel qu'a prise feu !

Ah sa chambre brulait ? De toute façon il ne bouger... Attend, quoi ?

Le gardien de la tempête Varia sortit de sa chambre en trombe en attachent juste une serviette autours de sa taille. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre devant laquel était attroupé les autres membres de la Varia et des serviteurs qui faisaient la chaine avec des seaux d'eau.

_Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_J'en sais rien ! Je t'apportais le linge et avant que je ne puisse rentrer, la pièce a pris feu ! Lui cria Lussuria en balançant un seau d'eau.

Ils avaient du mal à éteindre le feu et Bel voyait ses affaires partirent en fumé. Même ses couteaux étaient dedans ! Squalo dû l'empêcher de sauter dans le brasier pour récupérer ses armes. Pas qu'il se soucie de la vie de ce taré mais il ne voulait pas se taper d'autres dossiers de paperasses pour trouver un nouveau membre. Puis tout s'arrêta sans que personnes ne comprennent comment. C'est comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Belphegor rentra dans sa chambre et constata en effet qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'incendie, pas la moindre petite trace de brulure ou de cendre. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

_C'était juste une illusion ? Alors c'est la faute de Fran ? Dit Levi qui n'aimait pas trop le nouvel illusionniste.

_Non il à cour avec le gardien de la brume des gamins japonais à cette heure ci. Répondit Squalo en repartant finir la paperasse que lui avait imposé Xanxus.

_Maa Bel-chan, tu as mis de l'eau et de la mousse partout. Le réprimanda Lussuria dont le regard, caché par ses lunettes de soleil, matait sans vergogne le torse du blond (même la Mama a droit de se rincer l'œil).

En effet, ce dernier avait complètement trempé le parquet et semé de la mousse un peu partout quant-il avait couru.

_Ushishishi, le premier qui me fait une réflexion je le découpe compris ?

Le prince repartit vers la salle de bain pour se rincer (il commençait à avoir de la mousse dans les yeux) et s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, Bel chercha pendant quelques instants et constata une chose:

_Ushishishi mais il est où mon diadème ?

_C'est bon maître, je l'ai. Dit Fran en tendant l'objet dérobé à Mukuro.

_Kufufufu très bien. Comment as tu fais diversion ? Voulus savoir le gardien Vongola en sortant le carnet d'évaluation qu'il s'était amusé à customiser avec des autocollants de grenouilles, d'ananas et d'alouettes. Que voulez vous ? Il s'ennuyait à attendre son disciple.

_J'ai mis le feu à la chambre de Bel-sampei. Répondit Fran d'une voix blasée, en haussant les épaules.

_Trés bi...Quoi ?

**Note du cour**: 17/20

**Commentaire du maitre:**

Il a très bien acquis le principe de diversion. Par contre, je dois faire en sorte que la Varia ne le sache jamais où elle risque de me tomber dessus pour payer les réparations des dégâts de l'incendie. Réexpliquer à Fran que nous somme des illusionnistes, pas des pyromanes ! Ce gamin est vraiment imprévisible.

**Commentaire de l'élève:**

C'était amusant de les voir paniquer devant se faux feu. Surtout Bel-sampei, il avait l'air d'un chien mouillé qui à la rage avec ses cheveux plein de mousse collé sur le visage. Il faudrait peut-être que j'avoue au maitre que je n'ai pas réellement mit le feu...Plus tard. Il faut aussi que je revende le diadème sur e-bay, je suis sure que je pourrais me faire pas mal d'argent avec son symbole de royauté déchut.

* * *

><p>Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude les reviews me font plaisir et me motivent ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir à la prochaine leçon ! See you again !<p> 


	4. Illusionniste: leçon 4

**Disclaimer**: Ben ils ont du bol car ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisirs. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de l'entrainement de notre grenouille préférée ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>_Fran la leçon du jour c'est la manipulation et le mensonge. Maintenant vas manipuler quelqu'un, moi j'ai autre chose à faire.<p>

Sur ses mots plus qu'évasifs, Mukuro tourna les talons et sorti du gymnase, plantant ainsi son disciple. Le membre de la Varia à l'essaie attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir. Il devait obéir à Mukuro c'est ce que lui avait dit Squalo et Xanxus (pour ce dernier c'était plus avec de la menace qu'autre chose). Le garçon au chapeau grenouille devait donc trouver quelqu'un à manipuler. Mais comment son maître allez le juger ? Ba après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais séché se cour.

Fran se dirigea vers le centre ville mais il croisa le gardien de la tempête Vongola qui faisait des courses, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui: Gokudera Hayato.

_Tiens, tu n'es pas sensés être en cour avec l'autre tête d'ananas ? Lui demande le métisse qui avait parfaitement reconnus Fran même si il ne l'avait vu que deux fois.

_ Mon maître m'a dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux vert d'une voix blasé.

_Tch ! Même pas capable de s'occuper d'un disciple.

_Je crois qu'il avait un rendez vous avec un des Vongola.

Bon c'était juste une supposition mais ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part de son maître avec son comportement de psychopathe et ses rapports compliqués avec les autres gardiens. Mais Gokudera sembla intéressé:

_Ah bon ? Lequel ?

_Je ne sais pas, peut-être le Juudaime.

Le visage du gardien de la tempête s'empourpra et il partit dans son délire de fidèle bras droit auto-proclamé:

_Quoi ? Un rendez vous avec le Juudaime ? Impossible ! Ce type n'en ai pas du tout digne ! C'est comme cet enfoiré d'Hibari...Je ne laisserais personne poser la main sur mon le Boss surtout un type pareille !

_Vous êtes un type jaloux Gokudera-san.

_Pas du tout ! Ah...Mais c'est vrai que le Juudaime m'a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ! Je ne peux laisser faire ça ! Tu es bien sur de ce que tu dis ?

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Constata Fran en ignorant superbement le fumeur.

_Tch ! Foutu Varia et foutu Mukuro !

Le gardien Vongola partit en courant en sens inverse pour retrouver son Boss. Fran haussa les épaules: autant d'emportement juste pour une supposition, c'était stupide. Mais bon, il avait bien compris qu'ils étaient tous tarés dans la Mafia. Il continua sa route pour regagner le manoir de la Varia du Japon mais rencontra ce coup si Dino en visite, sans ses hommes, à Namimori, ce dernier salua par politesse le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert.

_Bonjour Fran, je ne savais pas que la Varia venait au Japon.

_Si, le temps de mon apprentissage avec Rokudo Mukuro. Expliqua d'une voix blasée la grenouille qui se demandait le nombre de chutes qu'avaient subie le blond pour avoir des bleues partout.

_D'accord, bon je dois allez rejoindre Kyoya pour son entrainement. Dit le Cavalonne.

_Mais je crois que m'ont maître à un rendez vous avec lui.

Dino se retourna rapidement, surpris.

_Quoi ? Impossible, ils se détestent. Puis notre entrainement est prévu depuis trois jours.

_Pourtant il est parti très vite et puis il parle souvent de Hibari-san.

C'était vrai: Mukuro lui racontait souvent leurs combats et leurs engueulades. Pour Fran ça ressemblait à une dispute d'amoureux. Enfin de ce côté, ce n'est pas lui qui avait le plus d'expérience. Où alors ça signifiait que Bel-sampei était amoureux de lui...

_Faut que j'ai une conversation avec cet illusionniste.

Dino partit l'air résolus et digne même si il se ramassa dans le caniveau. Le membre de la Varia continua son chemin mais croisa ce coup si le Juudaime. Celui ci s'arrêta surprit de trouver Fran seul alors que c'était l'heure de son entrainement.

_Mon maître est partie car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

_Ah bon ? Mais ça ne change rien, il m'avait promis de s'occuper de tes leçons. Soupira Tsuna. Tu ne sais pas où il est partie ?

_Non mais Gokudera-san et Dino-san sont partis le voir aussi, ils avaient l'air énervé. Répondit la grenouille.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que Mukuro a encore fait ? S'exclama Tsuna.

L'illusionniste haussa les épaules et le chef des Vongola partie à la recherche de ses gardiens et du boss des Cavalonne pour les empêcher de se battre. Fran regagna finalement le manoir et fut accueillis par un Lussuria qui se faisait les ongles :

_Oh Fran-chan tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

_Oui je n'ai pas eu cour.

_Pourquoi ?

_Cette couleur de vernir est moche Lussuria-san. Dit le gardien de la brume qui regagna sa chambre sous les cris d'indignations du gardien du soleil.

La soirée arriva et la Varia aller passer à table où Fran subit des lançés de couteaux de la part de Belphégor qui n'avait pas apprécié le: " Bel-sampei, un prince déchut n'a besoin de s'accaparer le ketchup" quand on frappa où plutôt défonça la porte d'entrée du manoir. Le gardien de la brume Vongola arriva avec une aura noire et meurtrière. Le garçon aux cheveux vert, qui mangeait un morceau de pain lança de sa voix trainante:

_Hello Maitre, vous voulez quelque chose ?

L'aura de Mukuro se renforça et tout le monde même Xanxus sentit que l'illusionniste était vraiment très énervé. Squalo voulut savoir la raison de la venu du visiteur en colère:

_Voi, Qu'est ce que...

_FRAN JE VAIS TE TUER !

_Kero ?

**Note du cour: 7/20**

**Commentaire du maître:**

Saloperie de grenouille ! Je vais la tuer ! Je lui ai dit: apprendre à mentir et manipuler mais pas de ruiner ma réputation pour toute ma vie ! J'avais tout fait pour que personne ne le sache, seule ma petite Chrome le savait et c'était très bien comme ça ! Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'on me mettre ce disciple dans les pattes ! Et à cause de lui, Gokudera, le Cavalonne et Tsunayoshi-kun m'ont surpris dans une situation très humiliante... Puis les connaissant, ils ont surement raconté ça à tout le monde et le Cavalonne m'a pris en photo. Bon certes, il avait réussi à les manipuler alors je lui ai mis 7 mais la prochaine fois je lui ferais vraiment la peau.

**Commentaire de l'élève:**

Alors apparemment j'ai compris comment on manipulait et mentait aux gens sans le savoir. Mais ayant mis à jour l'un des plus grands secrets de mon maître, il a essayé de me tuer. J'ai réussi à fuir et je me suis planqué dans la salle de bain pendant que mon maitre massacrait Levi-san qui à bêtement essayer de s'interposer pour protéger le mobilier. Quel type inutile...Enfin ce n'est pas ma faute si les autres on crut mes suppositions, si ? Nonnn. Puis je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient le trouver portant un haut avec des volants aux niveaux des manches et jouant des maracas. Quel idée aussi de prendre des cours de Samba.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et j'espère vous revoir à la prochaine leçon ! See you again !<p> 


	5. Illusionniste: leçon 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

Notes: Merci pour vos reviews ! Et...J'ai rien d'autres à dire ! ( que voulez vous, je suis pas très inspiré ce soir ^^). Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fran regardait son maître, du moins la personne qui c'était autoproclamé son maître: un type aux yeux vairons, à la coiffure d'ananas, puissant illusionniste, craint et respecté et gardien de la brume de la famille Vongola. Mouais pourquoi pas ? Mais alors qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient à jouer les stalkers ? Notre éternel grenouille blasé se trouvait avec son maître à filer Sawada Tsunayoshi dans les rues de Namimorie.<p>

_Maitre~e vous pouvez me redire ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Fran d'une voix trainante.

_Kufufufu c'est un entrainement sur le terrain et ton cour de rattrapage, cher et agaçant disciple. Un bon illusionniste doit être capable de prendre en filature un ennemi sans que celui ci ne le remarque et pour cela utiliser des illusions si nécessaire. Et qui de mieux que Tsunayoshi-kun ? Avec sa super intuition ça t'obligera à créer de puissantes images. Lança Mukuro en se cachant derrière un mur. Puis il ajouta:

_Tu n'avais qu'à avoir la moyenne à la dernière leçon, puis il rajouta plus bas, au lieu de pourrir ma réputation.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de suivre le jeune boss, jusqu'à ce que le garçon au chapeau grenouille lance encore une de ses fameuses réflexions qui mettaient les nerfs de Mukuro à mal :

_Pour être un bon illusionniste il faut être un stalker ?

_Pas du tout.

Mukuro mit un coup de trident dans le chapeau de Fran qui grommela un « aie » pour la forme, vu qu'il n'avait rien sentit.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert fit apparaître une illusion pour dissimuler sa présence quand Tsuna se retourna, se sentant étrangement observé par ce vendeur ambulant de grenouille et d'ananas en peluche.

_N'oublie pas Fran que comme d'habitude, tu es noté.

_Oui maître. Mais le but principale de l'exercice c'est quoi ?

Mukuro soupira: il le faisait exprès ou le gardien de la brume Varia était lent d'esprit ? De toute façon depuis que son apprentie l'avait grillé pour les cours de samba, il faisait toujours preuve d'une extrême mauvaise fois quand ça concernait l'intelligence de la grenouille.

_Oya oya n'est ce pas évident ? Suivre Tsunayoshi-kun jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous sans se faire remarquer.

_Maitre vous êtes un stalker. Affirma Fran.

_Kufufu non.

_Aie, maitre ca fait mal. Dit l'autre quand il se prit un nouveau coup de trident.

Mukuro le traita de menteur et ils reprirent leur filature. Le garçon aux cheveux vert suivie Sawada en invoquant diverses illusions même si celle de la grenouille de 1m65 fut brisé par le gardien de la brume Vongola qui ne trouvait pas ça du tout discret. La filature pris fin quand Tsuna rentra dans un café. Mukuro essaya de voir avec qui il était mais cette personne était cachée par une colonne. Certes il avait accepté d'être le maître de Fran mais cela lui pourrissait tous ses après midis et également sa réputation en révélant ses secrets. L'italien chercha une solution et eut une idée de génie. Autant que cet agaçant garçon aux cheveux vert serve à quelque chose.

_Fran voilà l'autre partie de...Mais d'où tu sort cette glace ?

_J'avais faim à force de stal...Je veux dire filer le Boss.

Excédé, le jeune homme aux yeux vairon mit un coup de trident dans la glace qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

_Vous me devais 500 yens, maitre.

_Compte là dessus. Bon je disais, pour la suite de l'exercice, tu vas créer une illusion pour t'infiltrer dans le café et voir avec qui est Tsunayoshi-kun.

Fran haussa les épaules: autant le faire comme ça il pourra s'acheter une autre glace.

L'adolescent pénétra dans le café qui n'avait pas encore trop de client. Il repéra rapidement le boss des Vongola mais ne connaissait pas du tout la personne avec qui il était. Alors, sans que Mukuro ne puisse l'en empêcher, il aborda Tsuna (dissimulé derrière une illusion bien sur).

_Bonjours, je peux prendre votre commande ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blasé et féminine.

_Bonjour, oui on va prendre...Excusez moi, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ? Dit le gardien du ciel qui détailla la serveuse: de longs cheveux vert coiffé en deux couettes, des yeux verts d'eau et indifférent. En plus de l'uniforme de serveuse, la jeune femme portait un collier avec un pendentif en forme grenouille. Il n'y a pas à dire, Tsunayoshi trouvait que quelque chose clochait.

_Vous devez vous tromper.

_Désolé d'insister mais je pense que si. C'est quoi votre nom ? Dit Tsuna alors que son ami retenait un soupir d'agacement.

_Hatsune Miku. Mais arrêtait de me draguer, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée.

Alors que le jeune parrain rougissait et bafouillait des excuses, l'autre jusque là silencieux lança d'une voix froide:

_On prendra deux thés glacés, herbivore.

_Ah c'est vous que mon maitre appelle « l'alouette » ? Demanda Fran qui pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur le nom si souvent nommé par son le gardien de la brume Vongola.

Tsuna s'étrangla avec sa salive et Hibari fusilla la « serveuse » du regard.

_Répète ce que tu viens de dire où je te mors à mort.

_Ben que...

Mais le jeune Fran ne finis pas sa phrase (et échappa surement à une mort certaine) qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux court bleu foncé, portant une veste blanche et une écharpe bleu, le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire.

_Ah Miku-chan ! C'est la fin de ton service, allez viens je t'invite manger une glace.

Et le garçon aux cheveux vert se fit embarquer sous l'incompréhension la plus totale des deux autres.

_Oh secours, un violeur. Balança sans conviction « Miku » alors que Mukuro le trainait hors du café.

Une fois dans une ruelle, Fran reprit son apparence.

_Alors maitre j'ai réussis ?

Un coup de trident dans le chapeau accueillis la question. Mais il continua de manière totalement désintéressé:

_En faite vous êtes un pervers maitre.

_ Ooh la ferme. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça à l'Alouette ? Soupira Mukuro qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pus lui passer par la tête pour avoir embrassé ce stupide disciple.

_C'est sortit tout seul. Mais je croyais qu'il vous détestait ?

_Umh c'est compliqué entre nous.

Fran sembla réfléchir avant de taper son poing dans son autre paume en signe de compréhension.

_Kufufu quoi ?

_En faite, Maitre vous êtes un stalker polygame.

Leçon du jour: Rattrapage: filature avec utilisation d'illusions.

**Note:** 14/20

**Commentaire du Maitre:**

Fran croit que la filature n'est que du vulgaire stalkage( ça se dit ?). Mais des illusions suffisamment solides pour ne pas se faire repérer et il est du genre discret. Par contre Fran peut se trahir en posant des questions complètements connes à la cible où ses proches. Ce qui risquerait d'êtres problématique lors d'une vraie mission. Ne plus jamais embrasser Fran car maintenant il m'appelle : « Maitre pervers ». Mais bon sang, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

**Commentaire de l'élève:**

Pour être un bon illusionniste il faut avoir des tendances de stalker. Le mieux c'est d'être capable de pouvoir filer plusieurs personnes. Ah, et ne pas utiliser des illusions de filles sinon je me fais draguer par la cible. D'ailleurs comme le maître connait Kaito des Vocaloids ? Il a dû me piquer en douce mes CD. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il savait aussi bien utiliser sa langue.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés et me font toujours trés plaisir. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la prochaine leçon. See you again !<p> 


	6. Illusionniste: leçon 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont toujours à Akira Amano?

**Notes**: Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir en plus, je m'éclate à écrire cette fic ( je sais on s'en fiche mais que voulez vous ? C'est dernier temps je suis de bonne humeur ^^). Cette leçon devrais faire plaisir à **Kouki-kun**. Allez, j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Mukuro était allongé dans le canapé tout défoncé de Kokuyo Land. Si on s'approchait on pouvait voir le profond désarrois qui ornait son visage. En effet, l'illusionniste était en mode « déprime total ». C'est dans cet état que Chrome trouva son sauveur. Inquiète, la jeune femme lui demanda si il allait bien et pourquoi il ne se préparait pas pour son cour avec Fran. Mukuro tourna lentement une tête livide vers sa protégée:<p>

_Je ne veux pas y allez.

_Quoi ?

_Je ne veux pas y aller et je n'irais pas. Dit le gardien de la brume en tournant le dos.

Chrome resta interdite pendant quelque secondes. Son sauver lui faisait un caprice de gosse qui ne veut pas allez à l'école ?

_Mais voyons Mukuro-sama, vous avez des obligations à remplir. Tenta-t-elle gentiment.

_Je veux pas.

_Pourquoi ?

Mukuro se tourna vers elle avec une tête désespéré:

_Mais parce que Fran est horrible ! Il a pourris ma réputation en révélant que je dansais la samba ! Il est insupportable, impertinent, tête à claque ! Et en plus maintenant, il me traite de pervers !

_Pour la dernière affirmation, il a pas tord. Pensa la jeune femme. Mais c'est vrai que le gardien de le brume Varia avait l'air de mener la vie dure à son maître. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait...

_Si vous voulez, je vous remplace pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme l'a regarda avec plein d'espoir et d'étoiles dans les yeux.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui, donnez moi la leçon du jour et je lui ferais cour. Dit Chrome avec un doux sourire.

_Chrome, tu es ma sauveuse ! Dit l'illusionniste en lui prenant les mains.

Fran rentra dans le gymnase pour son cours et ne réagissa même pas quand il vit que Chrome se tenait à la place de son maître.

_Bonjours Fran, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais te faire cour car Mukuro-sama n'est pas disponible.

_Il voulait faire le stalker ? Demanda la grenouille.

La gardienne secoua la tête et préféra passer à la leçon du jour.

_Aujourd'hui la leçon sera la fuite d'une situation dangereuse. Car un bon illusionniste doit pouvoir se dérober de n'importe quelle situation à n'importe quel moment. Tu as des question ?

_Pourquoi vous avez un épis en forme d'ananas comme le maitre ?

Le jeune femme rougit un peu avant de répondre:

_Je ne sais pas, après avoir dormis pour la première fois à Kokuyo, je me suis réveillée avec cet épis.

_Ah parce que je croyais que les illusionniste devait avoir cette coupe et à ce compte là, je préférait encore continuer mes études de droits. Dit d'une voix trainante Fran.

_Mais...C'est pas horrible comme coupe. Tenta Chrome, qui devait quand même avouer qu'elle n'était pas spécialement fan de son épis. Mais elle préféra passer à autre chose. La gardienne de la brume voulu commencer le cour mais le téléphone du garçon au cheveux vert sonna. Il décrocha et se fit copieusement engueuler par Squalo si bien que Chrome compris que Fran avait intérêt à ramener ses fesses vite fait au manoir si il ne voulait pas finir en sashimi. Le visage du jeune illusionniste n'afficha rien d'autre qu'un profond ennuie et annonça à Chrome qu'il reviendrait dans une demis-heure.

_Je viens avec toi, peut-être que sur le chemin, j'aurais l'occasion de te faire cour.

_Comme vous voulez Chrome-san. Ça va juste être bizarre de voir une femme au manoir. Enfin une vrai femme si je ne compte pas Lussu-san. Lança Fran.

Chrome eut un petit sourire en suivant le jeune homme jusqu'au manoir de la Varia. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mukuro-sama trouvait son apprentis aussi horrible. Il était plutôt gentil.

Fran pénétra dans le manoir et Squalo vint l'accueillir en gueulant alors que Levi fit un magnifique vol plané avant de s'écraser au pied de l'escalier:

_VOII ! FRAN ! Tu vas rendre tout de suite ce que tu as volé à Belphegor avant que celui ci ne charcute tous les serviteurs du manoir. Et surtout avant que Xanxus ne réveille de sa sieste !

En effet Squalo avait une peur bleu de son boss quand il était tiré de sa sieste par du raffut. Généralement il entré en mode rage et la plus part du temps c'est lui qui en faisait les frais.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si Bel-sampei réagit de manière excessif. Répondit la grenouille d'une voix blasé.

Lussuria arriva, essoufflé, sa veste en lambeaux et secoua Fran par les épaules avant de dire d'une voix légèrement hystérique:

_Fran ! Fais ce qu'on te dit et même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sait, rend ce que tu as volé à Bel-chan !Ah, bonjour Chrome-chan.

_Bonjour Lussuria-san. Salua poliment la jeune femme avant de demander au jeune illusionniste:

_ Fran qu'est ce que tu as fais pour mettre dans cet état Belphegor-san ?

_Je lui ais volé un truc. Répondit de manière très évasif la nouvelle recrue de la Varia avant de monter à l'étage. Que quelqu'un aille dire au prince déchus que je reviens dans dix minutes.

Tout le monde s'entre-regarda et personne n'avait envie de monter pour prévenir le prince psychopathe. Finalement Squalo tourna la tête vers Chrome qui sentit que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_Voi, gamine monte voir Bel.

_Mais pourquoi moi ? Protesta la jeune femme.

_Parce que, de manière indirecte, tu es responsable des conneries que fait Fran. Après tout qui nous dis que ce n'est pas un foutu devoir maison que lui aurait donné Mukuro ? Répondit Squalo qui reçut un regard outré de la part de la protégée de Mukuro.

_Puis de toute façons, on veut pas finir découpé. Lâchèrent en même temps les assassins de la Varia.

_Bande de lâches. Souffla doucement la gardienne de la brume avant de monter à l'étage et suivit le cris de douleur d'un serviteur pour trouver la chambre du prince.

La porte était ouverte, des serviteurs gisaient sur le sol et le blond était assis sur son lit, son grand sourire de psychopathe sur le visage.

_Euh Bel-san, Fran a dit qu'il vous ramenez ce qu'il vous a volé dans dix minutes.

Chrome évita une volé de couteaux en se baissant rapidement mais des fils l'a tirèrent brusquement jusqu'au gardien de la tempête Varia.

_Ushishishi alors en attendant tu feras l'affaire.

_Eh vous croyez pas qu'on devrait voir pourquoi Chrome-chan n'est toujours pas descendu ? Demanda Lussuria à ses collèges.

_Oui surtout que si Bel l'a tué, le gamin japonais va nous tomber dessus et le vieux aussi. Répondit Squalo.

Ils montèrent donc à l'étage et croisèrent Fran qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers la chambre de son sampei.

_Y a quoi dans cette poche ? Demanda Levi.

_Le sang des serviteurs ont taché la moquette. Constata le garçon au chapeau grenouille en ignorant superbement le gardien de la foudre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre prêt à voir Chrome assommé ou entrain de se vider de son sang. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à CA: Belphegor était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de la gardienne de la brume qui rougit en voyant tout le monde débarquer et dit d'une toute petite voix:

_Bel-san, Fran est revenus.

Le gardien de la tempête se redressa brusquement, couteaux en main.

_Ushishishi ! Rend ce que tu m'as dérobé et le prince que je suis consentira peut-être à te pardonner.

Fran lança un regard parfaitement blasé et ennuyé à son sampei:

_Le pardon d'un prince déchut m'importe peu mais puisque Squalo-taicho veut que je vous le rende.

Il balança son sac dans les mains du prince et Chrome en profita pour filer discrètement du lit de Bel. Ce dernier ouvrit rapidement le sac et en sortit sous les regards ébahis des autres un lapin en peluche, un peu rafistoler de partout. Un sourire limite candide fleurit sur le visage de Belphegor mais cela ne dura que 5 secondes.

_VOII ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fais un massacre juste pour un putain de doudou !

_C'est un doudou princier ! Ushishishi.

Il s'en suivit une engueulade et Chrome eut en exclusivité une scène de « famille » made in Varia.

_Oi déchets...

Tous le monde se figèrent en attendant la voix sombre et pleine de rage d'un Xanxus mal réveillé de sa sieste et extrêmement de mauvais poil.

_Voi, Xanxus...

_Qui est le déchet responsable de ce bordel ? Le coupa le chef de la Varia en sortant ses armes.

_C'est la faute de Belphegor. Dit Levi.

_Non c'est celle de Fran ! Se défendit le prince

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si Bel-sampei réagit de manière excessif à cause d'une peluche. Dit platement le garçon au chapeau grenouille.

Ils recommencèrent à s'engueuler et c'est un coup de feu qui les fit taire.

_Bande de déchets, je vais vous crever.

Ce fut le flou général et même Chrome dû esquiver les tires. Puis le drame se passa: Bel trébucha, laissant échapper sa précieuse peluche qu'un tire de Xanxus réduisit en cendre.

_Nannn ! Monsieur Lapinou ! Je vais vous tuer !

Les couteaux du prince vinrent compléter les tirs de son boss, pour venger sa chère peluche. Fran se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se barrer vite fait. Il attrapa la manche de Chrome qui se servait du bureau comme bouclier et ils disparurent dans un nuages de fumé indigo pour réapparaitre dans le jardin.

_Alala qu'est ce que Bel-sampei est susceptible. Remarqua Fran alors que Chrome lui lançait un regard un peu choqué. C'est quand même lui qui avait provoqué tout ce bordel. La fenêtre de chambre du gardien de la tempête explosa et Lussuia cria au jeune homme aux cheveux vert:

_Fran-channn ! Si j'étais toi, je ne retournerais pas au manoir avant demain !

Mukuro sortit de la douche, ne mit qu'une serviette et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Cette journée sans voir son apprentis lui avait fait du bien. Il avait put vérifier que Tsuna n'était pas intéressé par Hibari mais plus par Basil. Bon de ce côté c'était mort mais au moins l'alouette était toujours libre. Le gardien de la brume espérait que sa petite Chrome s'en était sortie avec cette agaçante grenouille...

_Hello maître.

_Oya oya, bonsoir Fran.

L'apprentie se prit un coup de trident mais ne lâcha même pas son bol de céréales.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Siffla dangereusement Mukuro.

_Chrome-san a dit que je pouvais rester pour la nuit. La gardienne de la brume arriva au même moment et Mukuro lui lança un regard complétement trahis. La jeune femme bafouilla des excuses mais le garçon au chapeau grenouille enfonça le clou:

_Maître, les serviettes à motifs d'ananas c'est vraiment moche.

Il y eut un blanc puis...

_Mukuro-sama ! Ne sautez pas par cette fenêtre !

_Faite un salto maître.

**Note du cour**: 18/20

**Commentaire du maître** (remplaçant):

Fran a très bien compris comment échapper à une situation périlleuse ( après l'avoir créer). Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a volé la peluche de Bel-san par contre. Je ne lui ai pas mis 20 car même si je n'ai rien contre le fait que mes genoux on servit d'oreiller au prince, j'ai eu la trouille de finir en carpette ! Puis j'ai dû contenir les pulsions meurtrières et suicidaires de Mukuro-sama toute la soirée. C'était crevant.

**Commentaire de l'élève:**

Chrome-san est très gentille, elle ne m'a pas mit un seul coup de trident. Elle au moins n'est pas une perverse psychopathe. Quoique pour avoir réussis à ne pas finir en descente de lit à cause de mon sampei, elle doit avoir un très bon feeling avec les tarés. Après tout, elle partage bien son esprit avec le maître. Partager l'esprit d'une fille...Vous allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas un pervers ? Je vais juste devoir faire attention à ce que Bel-sampei ne me tue pas demain ( je devrais peut-être emmener Chrome-san avec moi). Quel idée aussi d'avoir encore un doudou à son âge ? Et puis, il n'avait qu'a pas charcuter toutes mes fringues juste pour me faire une blague.

* * *

><p>Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous as plus et au plaisir de vous revoir pour l'évaluation finale de Fran ! See you again !<p> 


	7. Illusionniste: évaluation finale

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Non je ne suis pas morte ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai la page blanche en ce moment. C'est peu-être à cause du bac qui approche... Quoi qu'il en soit: voilà le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Fran rejoignit son maître dans le hall du grand manoir Vongola qui servait pour une réception réunissant la nouvelle génération Vongola, la Varia et la famille du Cavalonne. Le garçon aux cheveux vert trouvait son maître étrangement de bonne humeur. Et c'était le cas. Même si il le cachait, Mukuro exultait de joie intérieurement. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Parce que aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour où il allez enseigner à Fran ! Youpie ! Hourra ! Enfin, vous avez compris. En vérité Mukuro aller faire passer son évaluation finale à Fran ce soir. Il avait choisis cette soirée car d'après lui, elle permettrait surement au garçon grenouille d'accomplir toute les leçons qu'il avait apprit.<p>

_Kufufufu, Fran cette évaluation est déterminante pour avoir, si on peu appeler ça comme ça, ton diplôme d'illusionniste.

_Ok Maitre, mais comment vous aller m'évaluer ?

_Kufufufu ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévus. Tu peux y aller.

Le gardien de la brume Varia partit donc vers le salon en cherchant par quoi il allait commencer. Mais il se fit intercepter par Ryohei.

_Frannn ! Est ce que tu sais où est Lussuria ?

_Surement entrain de vous chercher. Répondit-il d'une voix blasé.

Le boxeur lanca furtivement des coups d'œils autours de lui comme si le gardien Varia allait surgir du pot de fleur.

_Bon sang, il sait que j'ai une copine à l'extrême pourtant.

_Je crois ça ne le gène pas, après tout il a accroché une photo de vous sur le frigo.

Bon, il mentait la photo était scotché sur la porte de la chambre froide. Mais c'est comme un frigo géant, non ?

_Qu...Quoi ? S'écria Rohei qui rougit.

Fran voulut répondre mais un cris hystérique l'interrompue.

_Ryo-chaaannn !

Il ne fallut pas grand chose d'autre à ce dernier pour détaler comme un lapin. Lussuria s'arrêta à hauteur du garçon aux cheveux vert.

_Fran-chaannn, tu sais où est partie Ryo-chan ?

_Je crois qu'il est partie vers la cuisine. Dit le jeune illusionniste en haussant les épaules.

_He ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Pour voir la photo de vous sur une plage des Caraïbes. Dit Fran avant de partir vers le buffet. Ben oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en évaluation qu'il devait se priver des petits fours. Pourtant, alors qu'il se gavait discrètement de mini-pizza, Fran vit le gardien de la pluie et celui de la tempête Vongola s'engueuler. De là où il était, le garçon aux cheveux vert pouvait entendre leurs disputes:

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller cacher ça dans la chambre d'un de ces tarés de la Varia ?

Son homologue de la pluie fit un sourire d'excuse au métisse:

_Ben je pensais que justement, Tsuna n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller voir là bas.

_Et si les autres abrutis le trouvent et décident de le détruire, on fait quoi abrutie de sportif ?

Les deux hommes partirent discrètement en direction des chambres tandis que les autres étaient trop occupés avec la réception pour leur prêter attention. Fran les suivit en utilisant plusieurs illusions pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bon là il se comportait comme un stalker donc il avait au moins accomplie une de ses leçons.

_Dit Gokudera...Elle était là cette statue de grenouille géante avant ?

_Tchhh, on a pas le temps pour tes hallucinations. Répondit le fumeur sans même prêter un regard en arrière. Yamamoto fixa encore quelques instants la statue avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Les deux gardiens pénétrèrent dans...la chambre de Fran. Ce dernier les suivit et aperçut Gokudera se pencher et attraper un paquet cadeau sous son lit. Fran, qui s'était rendus invisible, se demanda si ils avaient trouvé les magasines pour adultes qu'il avait piqué à Levi pour l'embêter...

Mais soudain un hurlement retentit dans le hall et Gokudera dû remettre le cadeau sous le lit avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait avec le gardien de la pluie. La grenouille fit disparaître son illusion et attrapa le cadeau. Le paquet était de taille moyenne, il le secoua pour vérifier si c'était quelque chose de fragile mais apparemment, non. Fran décida de l'embarquer et le planqua sous son manteau ( ça ne se voyait pas mais il pouvait planquer un nombre incroyable de choses dedans.) Il descendit pour rejoindre les autres. Le gardien de la brume comprit la source du hurlement de toute à l'heure: Lussuria venait d'attraper Ryohei et ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher son bras. Heureusement que Hana n'étais pas là...

Finalement, ce fût l'heure de passer à table et chacun pris sa place. Tsuna et Xanxus étaient chacun en bout de table, face à face ( y avait pas plus éloigné). Fran voyait déjà Mukuro envoyer des piques à Hibari qui était pourtant assez éloigné de lui. Fran était assis en face de Ryohei, qui avait enfin réussis à se dégager du gardien du soleil Varia, et entre Levi et Yamamoto.

L'illusionniste faisait discrètement une montagne avec sa purée quand le boxeur lui posa une question:

_ Alors Fran, ton apprentissage se passe bien à l'extrême ?

_Oui à part que mon maitre est un ananas pervers qui danse.

Un « je t'ai entendu ! » se fit attendre de l'autre côté de la table. Ryohei éclata de rire en se souvenant de la photo de Mukuro entrain de danser la samba que Gokudera avait prit ce jour là. Puis Fran se dit qu'il pouvait accomplir une de ses leçons et devant son maître en plus.

_Ryohei-san vous voulez une démonstration ?

_A l'extrême ! J'ai toujours adoré les tours de magie.

Un « L'illusion n'est pas un vulgaire tour de passe passe ! » se fit une nouvelle fois entendre mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

_Vous êtes prêt ? J'y vais.

Le gardien du soleil Vongola s'attendait à subir une petite illusion banal, un truc vite fait. Mais quand il vit...Qu'il vit...Qu'il vit CA ! Ryohei faillit faire une attaque. Parce que vous n'en feriez pas une, vous, en voyant Lussuria en tenus sexy de danseuse du ventre (qui irait beaucoup mieux à Tsuna ou Hibari, Ahem, je m'égare) debout sur la table devant vous ?

_Ryohei-cha~n. Minauda l'illusion en se dandinant .

_AAHHH !

Toute la table regarda en direction du boxeur qui venait de partir en courant du salon. Mukuro, qui contrairement aux autres voyaient l'illusion, se retint difficilement d'exploser de rire. Son apprentis avait le sens de l'humour, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

_ Hey Fran, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Dino qui était l'ancien voisin de table du gardien Vongola qui était bon pour plusieurs séances de psy.

_Vous voulez voir Dino-san ?

_Euh..Oui.

Le Cavalonne se préparait à voit quelque chose d'horrible et d'effrayant. Mais quand il vit Hibari habillé d'un court yukata avec l'option oreille et queue de chat, il tiqua. Dino rougissa d'une coup et essaya de rester calme. L'illusion se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha vers lui.

_Nyah Cavalonne...

_AAHHH !

Tout le monde regarda ce coup ci Dino partir en courant en tentant de stopper son hémorragie nasale. Mukuro nota mentalement qu'il devait essayer d'appliquer cette illusion dans la réalité mais pour lui de préférence.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert finit donc son assiette sans fournir d'explications aux autres mafieux de la table. Puis il entendit son sempai, qui était normalement le voisin de gauche de Dino, se disputer avec Levi. Tout du moins, Bel était entrain de se foutre de la gueule du gardien de la foudre et ce dernier s'énervait.

_Ushishishi puisque je te dis que le Boss n'en a rien à faire de toi.

_C'est pas vrai ! Je lui suis utile aussi bien pour les missions que les rapports !

_Tu plaisantes ? Tu lui est aussi utile qu'un chewing-gum collé à ses pompes. Ushishishi, d'ailleurs un chewing-gum c'est ce que tu es. Rétorqua le prince qui s'amusait beaucoup.

_C'est pas vrai ! Puis je lui suis plus utile que toi ! Espèce de prince taré !

Le gardien de la tempête Varia ne perdit pas son sourire et sortit ses couteaux. Au même moment, on servit les desserts et le serviteur apporta une part de fraisier, son gâteaux préféré, à Fran. Seulement, Levi évita un couteau du prince au même moment, renversant le gâteau par terre. L'illusionniste ne dis rien et en demanda un autre au serveur. Bel le remarqua et entre deux piques lancés au Varia de la foudre, il balança:

_Ushishishi, les grenouille n'ont pas le droit aux pâtisseries.

_Les princes déchuts n'ont pas le droit aux diadèmes. Répondit automatiquement la jeune recru qui se pris une volé de couteaux dans le chapeau sans rien dire.

_Bien fait. Dit Levi qui fut aussitôt la cible des couteaux et encore une fois, il renversa la part de fraisier qu'apportait le serveur en se levant.

Fran retint un discret soupir et demanda au serveur de lui rapporter encore une nouvelle part.

_Je suis désolé, c'était la dernière. S'excusa ce dernier.

Le garçon au chapeau grenouille eu un instant de flottement puis tourna lentement la tête vers Levi qui continuait de se disputer avec le prince.

_Donnez moi votre part de fraisier, Levi-san.

_Quoi ? L'accro à Xanxus regarda les parts de gâteaux écrasés par terre et la sienne. Il eu un rictus méprisant. Alors là tu peux courir.

Fran se leva et avant que quiconque ne puissent comprendre se qui se passait, Levi alla dire bonjour au mur après un puissant coup de pied retourné de la part du garçon au cheveux vert.

_VOIII Fran ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Squalo qui était à côté de son boss. Pas qu'il se souciait de son collègue mais le pauvre mur lui allait devoir être réparé.

Tous le monde regarda le gardien de la brume se rassoir tranquillement et piquer la part de gâteau de son ancien voisin. L'illusionniste à l'essaie répondit platement:

_ J'adore les fraisiers.

Le reste du dinez se passa assez tranquillement puis Gokudera quitta la pièce avec un prétexte mais revint très vite et énervé, chercher Yamamoto.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander Tsuna, inquiet par le manège de ses amis.

_En faite, Juudaime... Commença Gokudera, gêné.

_On t'avais préparé un cadeau mais il a disparu, hahaha. Répondit le gardien de la pluie qui se fit tout de suite traité d'imbécile par son homologue de la tempête.

_Voyons, il ne fallait pas. Souria Tsuna qui redoutait une accusation de vol envers les membres de la Varia. Manquerait plus qu'en plus d'être des assassins et des tarés, ils soient voleurs.

Fran sortit finalement le paquet de sous son manteau quand il entendit le ton monter.

_C'est ça que vous cherchez Gokudera-san ?

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement vers la grenouille et son visage vira au rouge tellement il était en colère.

_Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment as tu osé voler le cadeau du Juudaime ?

_Ben le paquet était dans ma chambre aussi. Répondit Fran de manière totalement désintéressé et le lança vers Yamamoto.

Mais c'était sans connaître les instincts de baseballeur du gardien de la pluie qui se servit d'une baguette de pain, elle se brisa d'ailleurs sous le choc, pour relancer le cadeau sous les hurlements de protestation de Gokudera.

Cependant le cadeau fonça droit vers la personne se trouvant en face de Tsuna, c'est à dire Xanxus. Ce dernier ne se priva pas pour dégainer son arme et brûler le cadeau de ce déchet de gamin Vongola.

_Connard ! Tu...

Mais le gardien de la tempête Vongola ne termina pas sa phrase car le paquet enflammé venait de tomber dans le bol de punch qui s'était lui même renversé sur la table, mettant le feu à la nappe qui brulait très vite.

Ce fût le flou général, avec des allés et venus des serviteurs pour éteindrent le feu. Xanxus, arme en mains, accusa Tsuna d'être la cause de tout ça et les autres gardiens commençaient à se chercher des noises. Mukuro se battait déja avec Hibari mais entre deux attaques, il remarqua que son agaçant disciple n'était nulle part. Ba, ce n'était pas un problème, il avait prévus ce qu'il fallait pour évaluer Fran.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là, pyon ?

Fran venait de surgir dans Kokuyo Land où Ken jouait tranquillement à la console. Le jeune illusionniste, s'était tout simplement tiré car il trouvait l'ambiance du manoir beaucoup trop bruyante pour lui.

_Ton personnage c'est fait tuer, Ken-nii-san. Répondit Fran en ignorant complétement la question du blond.

_Ah merde ! Tu veux jouer, pyon ?

C'est comme ça que Fran et Ken se retrouvèrent à jouer la console jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Alors que le manoir de la Varia était bon pour des réparations.

**Commentaire du maitre:**

Après avoir récupéré, plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs, le chapeau de Fran. J'en sortie la mini caméra que j'avais planqué dans l'œil de la grenouille du chapeau. Bon alors: la manipulation avec le mensonge au boxeur, la filature avec Yamamoto et Gokudera, le cadeau de Tsunayoshi-kun qu'il a dérobé, les illusions faites à table ( réaliser celle d'Hibari en vrai), la prise du karaté à Levi, la fuite, ça m'avais d'ailleurs étonné de le retrouver entrain de dormir sur le canapé quand je suis rentré à Kokuyo. Moi qui me demandait où il était passé. Je crois qu'il a réussi son évaluation et sera un bon illusionniste. Je ne vais plus être obligé de le supporté un mercredi par semaine, YATA ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas souvent à Kokuyo Land quand même.

**Commentaire de l'élève:**

Je suis officiellement devenus illusionniste. Au moins, je pourrais être payé comme il le faut. ( oui les stagiaires n'ont droit qu'à un salaire de misère.) Par contre sa m'énerve d'avoir perdu contre Ken-nii-san au jeux vidéos, je suis sur qu'il triche...Non vu son niveau intellectuel, ça ne doit pas être possible. Je reviendrais souvent pour essayer de le battre. N'empêche, mon maitre était tellement content de ne plus devoir s'occuper de moi qu'il m'a embrassé sur le front avant de chanté "Kufufu no fu~u" dans la rue. Je suis quand même bien content d'avoir quitté ce stalker pervers même si je me suis bien amusé ( bien sure, tout ce ci est écrit sur le cahier avec un air absolument blasé.)

* * *

><p>Voila merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review et au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics. See you again !<p> 


End file.
